Unlikely Rescue
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: Temari and Kankurou could actually see it: their little brother really was changing.


**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ and it's character, setting, and plot belong to their respective owners. This was created out of pure entertainment.

* * *

_Unlikely Rescue_

"So how long till we arrive to Iwagakure?" Kankurou asked, leaning back on his chair.

"About half a day away," Temari responded, her arm supporting her chin.

"What the hell is taking Baki so long?" she asked angrily. In all truth, she wanted to leave this dirty inn as soon as possible. But, apparently, Baki was taking his time. Just how long does it take to send a messenger back to Sunagakure to inform the council of their arrived to the Earth Country?

A shrug was all that Kankurou gave her, Gaara merely looked elsewhere, not really caring where Baki had gone to.

"Hey Temari, just how tough d'ya think this Masaki is gonna be?" Kankurou asked staring at the ceiling above, still balancing himself with the hind legs of the chair. From what he could tell, these Stone nin didn't seem at all that powerful, so he really couldn't understand why the council had sent them out for this mission, even if it involved assassinating some federal lord and his family.

"Probably just another rich federal lord with a lot of hired muscle and no fighting experience, at all."

"Yeah," he replied putting the chair back on the floor. The hostess arrived, then, smiling warmly at her guest with a small tea tray in her hands. She was a young woman about eighteen, give or take, with a beautiful oval face and almond-colored eyes.

"Welcome!" she said happily. "We receive a lot of shinobi, and this is the first time Sand nin come by," she said cheerfully, placing three white china teacups in front of the Sand nin.

"No wonder," Temari said, lifting her elbows from the table. "We, Sand shinobi, are hard to please," she glanced about the inn. Most of the chairs were toppled on the floor, while another girl wiped the tables with a dirty, black rag and not to mention the strong reek of alcohol. "Pft, this inn's disgusting! It's not even fit for rats!" Temari cried out outrage. The hostess paused from serving her tea, as though wanting to say something back, but she merely held her tongue.

"I'm sorry about it, miss," she replied sourly, trying to keep her focus in pouring the tea.

"Back home, if I'd seen a piece of crap like this, it'd be close in a heartbeat," Temari responded. "I can't imagine Iwagakure."

The hostess raised her head to glare at the blond kuniochi, at the same time, spilling tea on Gaara. The red-head growled at her, but the angered hostess paid no attention and just stomped away, muttering something under her breath.

"Geez, Temari that was cruel," Kankurou laughed. Leave it to Temari to mess with someone. He picked up the teacup, sniffed it slightly, and was about to place it on his lips; when out of nowhere Gaara pushed his hand away, knocking the cup into the floor and spilling the tea all over the place.

"Whoa, Gaara if you wanted that cup, you---"

He stood up, shaking the wooden table that they were sitting at. Taking a step forward he grabbed the hostess' wrist. She turned around, and gasped slightly as she stared at the Sand nin.

"Drink it."

"W-what?" she asked stuttering with fear.

Gaara however, did not like her reaction. "Drink it… or I'll force it down your throat."

"Gaara, just leave her alone. I'm sure she's not smart enough to see what she's doing," Temari said, turning to look at her little brother, but Gaara merely glared at the girl. He was probably going to kill her for spilling tea on him. She sighed; and here she thought he was beginning to change.

"C'mon Gaara..." Kankurou began, but he shut up immediately as he saw the sand crawling out of his gourd. Better her skin than his.

"Drink it," he replied again.

"W-why!" she asked tears dwelling in her eyes. "…I-I'm… sorry for spilling--"

But her words were cut off, as his hands grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She struggled to look away, but the sand below her feet struck her in place.

"I guess I'm going to force you to," he said angrily, picking up the teacup that was in front of Temari. He forcibly opened her mouth, despite her yells and literally forced the tea down her throat. He didn't stop pouring the entire cup of tea down her throat, not even when she started choking from not having enough time to swallow.

Neither Temari nor Kankurou dared say anything. In times like this, it was best when Gaara did his own thing.

As soon as the cup was wiped clean, he threw her to the side. She landed roughly on the floor and started crying.

"Get up!" he yelled out angrily. Without being told twice, she stood up, looking at the floor.

"Who?"

"They… told me you were going to assassinate… Masaki-sama!"

Now it was time for both Temari and Kankurou to gasp at the situation. This just wasn't one of Gaara's random killing.

She hiccuped for a few minutes before she looked up at the red-head, and at his two siblings. "I've heard stories about you Sabaku no Gaara. You care only about yourself..." She put her hands over her chest and gasping for air, "But why... sav..?" She didn't finish her sentence as she collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" Kankurou asked confused at the scene.

"It was poisoned," was Gaara's stoic response.

Both Temari and Kankurou gasped. "It was drugged?" Temari said. Thinking back, who would have thought that sweet smiling girl would have poisoned their tea?

"I... couldn't even smell it...:" Kankurou said shocked. He dealt with poisons all the time, and knew that no matter how hard you tried, there was still that little bit of scent left of the poison. Maybe they shouldn't be badmouthing this village after all, they had talented poison experts as far as he could see.

It was then that he looked at Gaara as though looking for the first time. "Thanks Gaara."

Temari shook her head before understanding what Kankurou comment. Gaara could have just kept quiet and watched in enjoyment as his siblings were poisoned, but he stopped them. Maybe this was his way of opening up to people. "Yes, thank you, Gaara," she said softly.

"Whatever. Let's go, our target might be expecting us," he said walking over the body of the poisoned girl. Temari and Kankurou got up from the wooden table to follow their little brother. _He really is changing_, they thought simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** Set after the Chuunin Exams, that's why they seem a little cruel. I just love their kickass attitude, especially Temari's. Until then...

--_Mel_


End file.
